1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of manufacture of liquid crystal displays, and in particular to a method and machine for separating a liquid crystal panel and a liner pad.
2. The Related Arts
The progress of modern technology brings new displaying techniques. Considering the large scale of mass production, the liquid crystal display devices are now the main stream of flat display devices. Recently, most of the mobile phones, notebook computers, and digital cameras adopt a liquid crystal display device as a display screen thereof.
In the current TFT-LCD (Thin-Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display) industry, after being manufactured, liquid crystal panels are subjected to inspection and classification according to quality thereof. Afterwards, the liquid crystal panels and liner pads are sequentially positioned in a package box in a spaced manner. With the generation of panel getting higher and higher, the weight of the liquid crystal panel is increased. The liner pad, which is subjected to a pressing force of the liquid crystal panel, may undergo deformation, causing air contained in recessed channels of the liner pad to be expelled out and the liner pad sticking to the liquid crystal panel. Certain vacuum is thus formed between the liquid crystal panel and the liner pad. The combination of the liquid crystal panel and the liner pad so formed is hard to break up, causing troubles to the subsequent module process and customers.